Episode 4: Ferocity; Twin Battle
EPISODE 4: FEROCITY; TWIN BATTLE Episode Overview TailRed, Leader of the Twin Tail Warriors, and Dragguildy, Leader of the Elemelians, meet for the first time on the field of battle. But when they find out that each other has a passion for the Twin Tail hairstyle worn by little girls and teenage girls, they give the impression that they would be more at home as acquaintances in a business boardroom talking about their mutual interests, rather than combatants on the battlefield ! Most of this episode is a chronicle of the long discussion that the two of them have on the battlefield, while sparring with one another. TailBlue and Twoearle ( as a masked battle maiden ) join in the discussion, too ! This episode begins with Soji and Aika walking to school, and Aika expressing regret for becoming TailBlue. However, they both receive encouragement from the Student Council President. Things are not so encouraging at Elemelian Headquarters, as Dragguildy reviews the progress, or lack thereof, of the conflict with the Twin Tails. Swanguildy volunteers to take on the Twin Tails, but is removed from consideration due to having a nurse's dating-sim eroge video game on his personal computer, thereby showing that he is more interested in playing games than battling the Twin Tail Warriors. Dragguildy decides to lead the next confrontation himself, and summons the two Twin Tail Warriors to the battlefield. Soon, TailRed and Dragguildy begin to trade insults as well as blows with one another. After a little while, TailBlue joins the discussion/action. As the role of Twoearle in a previous world battle comes into the conversation, the action halts as the discussion begins to heat up. So much so, that a Masked Warrior, bearing a striking resemblance to Twoearle, appears on a nearby cliff, and joins in on the debate. The argument is finally brought to a close when Dragguildy calls up almost a thousand minions to his side, resulting in TailRed proclaiming that she will take on Dragguildy alone, while TailBlue says that she will handle the minions. Eventually, TailBlue defeats the minions, but it takes a bit longer for TailRed to vanquish Dragguildy, since Dragguildy pauses to "Power Up" in the best tradition of Dragon Ball Z ( His power is over 9000 ! ) !!! In the end, after the invaders have been vanquished, both Twin Tail Warriors are so exhausted, that they suddenly detransition back to their human selves. Soji then gives Aika the 'V' for Victory sign with his hand. This Episode's Story Aika is really 'down in the dumps', as she regrets becoming TailBlue. She and Soji are walking to school in the morning. However, Soji is not in such a funk, as he observes how many school girls are now wearing twin tail hairstyles, no doubt to TailRed's popularity. They are confronted by Erina, the Student Council President, but Erina wants to offer solace to whoever TailRed is, as she does not need to fight alone, since TailBlue has now appeared. As Erina departs, she tells Soji that his application to have a Twin Tail Club as an after-school activity has been officially approved ! From that day onward, the two Twin Tail Warriors were 'on a roll', defeating every Elemelian that was sent their way. One Elemelian had bull horns on the side of their head ( Bullguildy ? ), another looked like a hammerhead shark. At Elemelian Headquarters, it is reveled that the total number of combatants that have been killed in the last three weeks or so, now number 27, as well as 458 minions. The wary leader, Dragguildy, demands that from now on only 'Heros' go to fight, and asks for volunteers. Swanguildy is the first to speak up, but Dragguildy has his reservations about this warrior. Swanguildy's laptop PC is brought forward, only to show that his backdrop screen is of TailRed, and that he has on the hard drive an adult eroge dating sim of sexy teenage student nurses. It's also shown that Swanguildy has played the game to the highest level, unlocking the intimate meeting with one of the nurses. With this revelation now known to all, Swanguildy screeches in mortification and faints, as Dragguildy leaves the Tactical Room. The next weekend day, Aika is having a bath, when the call comes in from Soji to prepare for battle. Soji goes on ahead, and meets Dragguildy in a grassy forest glade. Sparks fly as their first contact is most violent, but the battle soon degrades into boastful insults and oneupmanship of one another over the love of the twin tail hairstyle ! TailBlue soon shows up, but she only becomes a spectator to the physical and verbal slugfest that is going on. Eventually, Dragguildy notices TailBlue dressed in her blue TailGear, and correctly surmises that TailBlue's armor did, indeed, come from Twoearle. The action suddenly stops as Dragguildy discusses and reviews the mess that Twoearle got herself into on another world. The Twin Tail Warriors are 'all ears', as Dragguildy explains the dire circumstances that are impugned for the inhabitants of Earth. But just as TailRed is ready to resume battle, a mysterious masked female appears on a nearby cliff ! Even with the helmet and face-shield concealing her face, the mysterious female bears a striking resemblance to Twoearle ! The big bust and the mini-skirted uniform are a dead giveaway ! 'Twoearle' wishes, not to fight, but to have a chance to tell her side of the story of why the Elemelians come to other worlds and dimensions to steal attribute power. Yes ! Twoearle was the previous TailBlue ! However, her resistance to the Elemelian invasion was not successful, and her world lost all of it's Twin Tail Attributes. In response, Twoearle also abandoned her Twin Tail attribute, and used that power to fashion a second Tail Gear, trimmed in white and red. But while TailRed and TailBlue pause to absorb and understand what Twoearle has just stated, Dragguildy uses the diversion to call up 987 minions, so as to end this battlefield confrontation masquerading as a philosophical discussion. Swiftly, the two Twin Tail Warriors agree on a 'divide and conquer' battle plan, wherein TailBlue will take on the minions, leaving TailRed to fully concentrate on defeating Dragguildy. TailBlue gets right to work, leaving TailRed and Dragguildy to square off with one another. TailRed 'draws first blood' by striking the back of Dragguildy. This causes Dragguildy to pause to 'power up' to his next level of combat. Believe it or not, Dragguildy grows blonde Twin Tails as a manifestation of his completed power-up. And just like earlier, Dragguildy and TailRed trade insults and barbs inbetween the actual hand-to-hand combat. TailBlue's progress is mixed, as many of the minions paradoxically want to fondle her blue Twin Tails, as well as wanting to kill her. TailBlue calls up Brake Release and Execute Wave to defeat all the minions, but the effort took so much power out of her that she collapses to the ground, detransitions back to her ordinary human form, and, now wearing a mini-skirted jumper dress, faints. Meanwhile, Round One of Dragguildy vs. TailRed seems to go to Dragguildy when he knocks TailRed's sword from her hand. Dragguildy goes in for the kill, but is stopped by a previously hidden second sword of TailRed's. " I don't have Twin Tails for nothing ", shouts TailRed, as she runs it through Dragguildy's midsection. With his last moments of life, Dragguildy gives a eulogy about the love of Twin Tails, and an offer to meet TailRed again, somewhere, somehow. TailRed agrees. Dragguildy splits into two halves, and explodes into a fireball of smoke and pure energy, which soon dissipates. The mighty Leader of the Elemelians has been defeated ! But now TailRed collapses to the ground, and detransitions back to male mode. He then gives Aika and Twoearle the "V" for Victory sign with is hand. But, now, who will become the Leader of the Elemelians ? Category:Episodes